Bones form the skeleton of the body and allow the body to be supported against gravity and to move and function in the world. Bone fractures can occur, for example, from an outside force or from a controlled surgical cut (an osteotomy). A fracture's alignment is described as to whether the fracture fragments are displaced or in their normal anatomic position. In some instances, surgery may be required to re-align and stabilize the fractured bone. But proper positioning of a bone, particularly in a joint, is difficult to achieve. It would be desirable to have an improved device or method for repairing and positioning a fractured or weakened bone.